


Everything I Wanted

by I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD



Series: Isn't It Love? [8]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is finally realizing his feelings ha ha, First Time, Implied Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Transgender Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD
Summary: Tomura and Dabi take the next step in their relationship by trying sex, and Dabi confesses something that he realized quite awhile ago, but didn't have the courage to say.
Relationships: Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Series: Isn't It Love? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524776
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Everything I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not updating in a little while, but I had to drive to NYC for Thanksgiving and work and school have been keeping me busy. But, I wanted to release at least one story for the holidays, so here it is! This is Part 8 of Isn't It Love, and there is a sexual scene, so if that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read it. Anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving, and if you don't celebrate it, then a wonderful week!

“Give me a minute.” 

Despite the sheets being tangled and the pillows being shoved aside, there wasn’t any activity on the mattress. But, the edge of it was occupied, and the inhabitant prayed to every fake god that the light would stay off. He couldn’t be seen like this. That would ruin everything that had been built between them; the metaphorical city they erected would collapse and burn. 

Dabi stared at that pale back, and through the darkness, he could make out litters of scars, along with the slight ridge of the younger man’s spine. Some scars were faded while others were fresh. Some were created by violent battles and training sessions while a couple were caused by abuse from over a decade prior. They were like minor damages on a marble statue, and Dabi was set on restoring this masterpiece. 

If only Tomura would allow him to. 

The patchwork man was nude as well, but despite having skin that resembled construction paper poorly taped together, he wasn’t ashamed of his body. In fact, he was facing Tomura with his legs stretched out, not caring about what was visible. 

Sighing through his pierced nose, Dabi leaned over and grazed his knuckle along the nape of Tomura’s neck, and the smaller man visibly flinched. “What’s wrong? You seemed into it before. If you don’t wanna do it, you can tell me. I won’t be mad”, Dabi assured him, because as much as he enjoyed sex, he didn’t support pushing someone to engage in it, especially inexperienced people. 

Tomura was mute for a minute or two, biting his index fingernail absentmindedly. Crimson eyes focused on the adjacent wall, Tomura eventually mumbled, “I…I want to, but I can’t…I c-can’t let you see me…like this. What if you think of me…as s-something--.” 

“Stop. Stop talking”, Dabi ordered sternly, and for once, Tomura didn’t scold him for telling him what to do. The stapled man shifted to his companion, looped his scarred arms around Tomura’s bare torso, and held him against his own, propping his chin on that bony shoulder. 

“You’re a dude. It’s that simple”, he muttered, inhaling Tomura’s constant scent of butterscotch from the soap he used. Tomura stiffened in his hold, glancing down at his torso and lower regions in disgust. How could Dabi be attracted to these hideous pieces of flesh attached to Tomura’s chest, or the forest between his thighs? All of it was wrong, like a Frankenstein of sorts. 

Tomura swallowed audibly, and glanced back at Dabi. They made eye contact, and the patchwork man smirked. That subtle smile was like a safe place, and it was enough to coax the twenty-year-old closer. Dabi held Tomura’s jawline and tilted his head up, capturing those chapped lips in a slow, yet heated kiss. 

A pierced tongue slid along Tomura’s teeth, making him shudder, and those familiar hands turned Tomura around, with the younger criminal now facing Dabi. They fell back onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs, and Dabi broke their making out session to attack Tomura’s sensitive neck, kissing and biting and licking. Tomura gasped and tilted his head, allowing the other more access, and while Dabi took that opportunity, he slowly caressed Tomura’s right breast, making the younger tremble with pleasure. 

“You like that?”, Dabi questioned, leaving Tomura’s neck to search for something from his nightstand drawer. Tomura nodded, and his companion returned with a small bottle of lube and a condom. He kissed Tomura softly, and whispered, “You fine with this?” Tomura glanced at the objects in Dabi’s hand and bit his lip. 

“…I’ve never done it before…”, he trailed off, cheeks flushing with embarrassment, but Dabi didn’t laugh or insult him. Instead, he tucked some pastel-blue hair behind Tomura’s ear, and told him, “I’ll go slow. If I’m hurting you, tell me. I’ll make you feel good, I promise.” 

And as they prepped each other, Tomura felt satisfied. Deep down, this was everything he wanted. 

....

Heavy panting was the only sound as Dabi fell beside Tomura, tiredly pulling the condom off and tossing it aside. Tomura’s eyes were still shut as he steadied his breathing, pale skin sheeted in sweat and hair a complete mess. Eventually, he managed to pull the blanket over his breasts, and Dabi said, “So, what’d you think?” 

Tomura gave him a sideways glance, and then looked back at the ceiling. “It was better than I thought it would be”, he confessed, stretching his legs to relieve himself of the lingering soreness. He rarely masturbated, so his orgasm had been so powerful the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. The aftermath was fading now, but he didn’t mention it. 

“For a virgin, you did pretty well”, Dabi complimented, and he added with a sly smirk, “Well, pre-virgin.” “Shut up”, Tomura mumbled, rolling his eyes, and he shifted onto his side, facing his companion. For a minute, they stared at each other, and then, Dabi spoke. 

“I’m pretty sure I love you.” 

Tomura stiffened, pushed a few damp bangs out of his eyes, and shyly gave Dabi a smile. It was genuine, unforced, and it struck Dabi’s heart. 

This was who he was meant to be with.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are appreciated, and thank you to all the people that have checked out my stories! It is very much appreciated, and to ChamaChelo on "An Indirect Kiss", yes, Dabi did say trans rights, ha ha.  
> I am not transgender, but I have friends who are, so I support it fully. If I'm depicting gender dysphoria incorrectly, can someone please tell me? I just want to make sure I'm not depicting it wrongly.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
